


Wet

by Liv_andletdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Multiple Orgasms, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, everyone kinda knows tho, smutty sequel ftw, they're so bad at hiding it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: “What made you change your mind? At the dock you had all kinda reasons, what changed?”“You” she mumbled, burying her face in his collar, “I watched you walk away and… I couldn’t let you go to bed alone”Smutty Sequel to my Zelink Week fic "Water" they can be read separately but I'd suggest reading it first so you've got a better idea of what's going on





	Wet

Link let the door close behind him, locking out the oncoming chill of the night. The water from the lake still clung to him as he set down his basket and lantern. The oil had ran out on the walk back but he’d been more than comfortable in the Ordon trees to know where he was going. 

Making his way to the fireplace, Link knelt before the pit. The cold air was beginning to seep in through cracks in the windows, whispering wind sneaking in from under the door. It would be too cold to sleep comfortably, even with his thoughts to keep him warm. 

His mind drifted back to the lake, to Zelda in the moonlight. The way her cheeks had turned pink with the chill, the elated look in her eyes as she swum by herself for the first time. The thin white fabric of her chemise turned transparent as it clung to her every curve. He let his mind fixate on how she’d looked standing before him, her body framed by wet cotton, skin flushed rose, her hair pulled back from her face, and her eyes. He could think about her eyes all night. How she’d gazed at him, royal blue shining brighter than the stars. 

His hands found the box of matches, fingers working of their own accord to light a fire in the hearth. The warmth would soon spread through the little tree house and he’d be able to sleep in peace. Well as much peace as his mind would give him, lingering thoughts of Zelda’s legs still spun around his head, becoming more and more difficult to ignore. 

Not for the first time, Link felt himself disliking life at the Castle. That wasn’t to say he didn’t enjoy it, or that he wasn’t grateful for the opportunities that he had been given. But when every day consisted of meetings and training and inspections, he found he had very little time to himself, and even less to spend with her. Sure they had the nights, stolen hours between dusk and dawn spent clinging to each other under silk sheets. But what with the New Zora King’s coronation and the proposed archeological dig in the desert, they had found that even those precious hours of privacy had been stolen from them. 

Link had hoped, somewhat vainly it seemed, that the vacation to Ordon would allow them to get… _reacquainted_ with each other. He’d be a fool to say he hadn’t missed her, her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her legs. But there was no arguing with the Mayor! And no arguing with Zelda. 

_Looks like I’m spending the night alone_ , he thought as he sat back on his heels, the warmth of the fire beginning to lick at his chest. His clothes were still sodden, water clinging to his breeches and making them feel tight around his legs and hips. Making a note to get changed soon he let himself relax in front of the flames for a little while longer. It wasn’t like anyone was going to visit him tonight. 

A knock at the door drew his attention. 

He turned his head sharply, his eyes training on the old wood. The circular window was so old, so full of dust that he had no chance of seeing out of it, not that it would help much in the low light of the evening. Walking slowly towards the door he called out “who’s there?” He heard a faint giggle float through the air as he got closer. 

“Your Queen and future wife” 

_Zelda!_

His whole body seemed to fill with joy as he lunged for the lock, his hands twisting the worn metal and pulling sharply, his body and heart desperate to see her again. It had only been minutes since he saw he last, wrapped in a blanket standing outside Bo’s house, but it felt to him like hours had passed. 

Getting the door out of the way he saw her, bathed in moonlight. Her blanket dangled from her fingertips, the thin white chemise still clinging to her body in the most delicious and torturous of ways. A coquettish grin curling on her lips as her eyes raked over his bare chest. Link’s hands left the wood to grasp at her, to pull her against him, out of the cold night air and into the warmth. He felt her gasp as he pulled her towards him, his hands heavy on her hips. 

“That’s funny, I ain’t proposed to you yet” he said, leaning in to trail hot kisses over her neck. Her hand found his hair, fingers pulling against the wet strands earning her a delicious groan. She walked them into the house, Link slamming the door behind them. 

“What was that at the lake then?” she teased, all air leaving her chest as he pressed her against the door. He could feel her wet chemise sting his skin, her blankets now abandoned at their feet. 

“Call that the actions of a man desperate to hold you in his arms” he groaned, his hands pushing sodden cotten up her legs, fingers digging into her hip bones. Zelda gasped beneath him, arching to his touch. Her hand wrapped around his back, desperate to keep him close to her. Link pressed his forehead against hers, “Don’t get me wrong though” he breathed, his voice sending shivers down her spine. “I’d marry you in a heartbeat” 

Zelda pulled him closer, capturing his lips in an amorous kiss. He gasped roughly against her, his hands sliding higher up her body, pulling her closer to him. It was messy and frantic and needy as she tugged on his hair, his teeth finding her bottom lip. He slid his knee between hers, his leg brushing against her inner thighs. He felt a soft whimper leave her lips as she bucked her hips against him. 

Link dragged his lips down her throat, pressing searing hot kisses against her skin. Her hand tightened in his hair, a breathless laugh escaping her as she threw her head back. He loved that sound. He loved the way she looked all flustered and cute, her eyes shut as her head leant against the door, a lazy wanton smile pulling at the corner of her lips. He slid his hands down her back, moving to cup her buttocks. He could already feel himself getting hard, pressed against her leg as she shifted and moved against him. Wet fabric clinging to his body. 

“You’re eager” she gasped, feeling his hips thrust against her. He let out a weak laugh, his lips finding the space below her ear. 

“So are you” he countered, feeling the way she rocked against his leg, small gasps leaving her lips with every teasing thrust. “What changed your mind? I thought this kind of thing was… improper” he growled the word. He knew how much she adored this, the late nights, the secret meetings, hiding in alcoves with wandering hands. The secrecy was such a big thrill to her, finally an aspect of her life that she had complete control over. Just her and him in their little treehouse away from prying eyes and gossips. 

“Call it the actions of a woman” she gasped, hand leaving his back to trail down his chest “desperate to feel your touch” She traced the scars over his muscles, fingertips leaving trails of fire against his skin. She bucked her hips against him, delighting in the rough groan that tore from his throat. The two rocked against each other, chasing the sweet friction they both desperately sought. Her hand tugged his hair as he nibbled her neck, his hot gasps and moans muffled by her soft skin. 

She needed more.

Her hand left his chest, trailing down his arm till she got to his wrist. Link pulled back to look at her, his eyes blown with lust as she moved his hand between her legs. He let out a heavy gasp at the feel of her, wet and wanting beneath his finger tips. 

“Fuck” he sighed, watching as her eyes clouded over with pleasure. “You’re so wet” 

Any witty response was lost to her, her mind going blank as he trailed teasing circles over her clit. Her hips bucked to his touch, fire flooding her veins with each torturous flick of his fingers.

“Please Link” she gasped, eyes sliding closed in ecstasy as he picked up the pace. Desperate pants and gasps left her lips, painting the air around them in a rainbow of passion. His hand pressed her hip against the door, keeping her from moving away from his touch. His lips pressed longing kisses to her collar. 

He was intoxicated by her. Every little movement of her hips drove him wild! Every broken pant that left her lips made his blood race. He rutted against her thigh, moving in time with the rhythm of his hand. He could feel her fingers digging into his wrist, her other hand pulling roughly on his hair. He needed her. 

He could feel her pushing against his hands, desperate to move her hips, desperate to feel more. “Please” she breathed, her eyes opening, searching for his, “Please Link” Her violet blue eyes were dark with lust, her cheeks and ears flushed a teasing red, her mouth hung open as pleasured sighs filled the air. 

His hand left her hips to hold her chin, rough fingers keeping her eyes trained on him, as he slowly slid his first finger in. 

A long pleading whine left her lips as he began to slowly move his hand in and out. She wanted to throw her head back against the uneven wood of the door, she wanted to scream and beg, she wanted to feel him closer. She stared into his eyes, heart pounding in her ears so hard she almost missed his words. 

“That’s it Zelda” he was saying, voice low and husky, “That’s it” His thumb moved to play with her clit, her wetness soaking his palm. She watched him lick his lips, a hungry look shone in his eyes. “Fuck, Zelda” he groaned, his hips thrusting against her. He was teasing her now, drawing out the pleasure for the two of them. 

He slid a second finger in, pulling her down to steal a kiss from her lips. Her moan was muffled by his. the air filled with the sounds of her wetness as he thrust against her. She could feel herself blush, it was so obscene, so dirty! The thought brought her that much closer, her heart skipping a beat in her chest. 

“That’s it” he groaned, pulling his lips from hers. He rested his forehead against her, their noses brushing with each thrust of their hips. “That’s it Zelda. Look at me” Her eyes were heavy with pleasure. She was close, her orgasm building with each roll of his hips, each flick of his wrist. “That’s it Zelda. Cum for me” 

She unraveled in his arms. The world going white as fierce pleasure overcame her. She could feel liquid fire rush through her veins, setting her bones alight. His hand left her chin to curl around her back, pulling her flush against him as she went limp. Slowly he withdrew his fingers, hearing her whimper slightly at the loss. The two stood in silence for a moment, Zelda resting her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapping loosely around him while he held her against his heart. Link pressed a kiss against her temple as she caught her breath. 

“You okay?” he asked, his thumb tracing circles over her still sodden chemise. She could only nod in response, pressing a lingering kiss against his neck. He could feel her smile against her skin, her hands sliding around to rest against his chest. 

She pulled back slightly, her eyes catching his. A lazy satisfied smile curled over her lips as she traced his collar with her finger tips. “Thank you” she murmured, brushing her nose against his. Link leaned in to catch her lips in a lazy kiss, a soft sigh escaping her as he pulled her closer. He could feel her hands slipping further down his rest, her fingernails dragging lightly over his skin. He hissed quietly at the touch, her hands trailing lower and lower till they reached the top of his breeches. 

A mischievous glint shone in her eyes, bottom lip captured between her teeth. He wanted to lean in again and kiss her again, but a hand against his length distracted him. Her delicate touch teasing through the fabric of his breeches. Her smile grew wider as she leaned in, pressing a light kiss against his cheek. 

“Let’s get you out of these wet clothes” she said, her warm breath fanning over his heated skin. He could feel a blush spread over his face, his words almost getting lost in his throat. 

“Ladies first” 

Her laugh was like music, the sweetest song he’d ever heard. She leaned back, her beautiful smile catching the light from the fire as she lifted her arms above her head. Taking the soaked cotton in his hands he pulled upwards, freeing her from the heavy fabric. He threw it over his shoulder, not caring about where it landed. He heard Zelda giggle at the wet splat her chemise made as it fell against the floor. 

“Very dignified” she chuckled, pulling her hair back from her face. Link stood transfixed by her, her body almost glowing in the dim light. A blush spread over her cheeks and nose, painting the very tips of her ears pink. He watched as her shoulders and collar became flushed as well, a small shiver running down her spine, her hands hung loosely by her side, her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath. 

He stepped forward, his hands brushing over her ribs, his lips trailing down her sternum. He needed her, he wanted her! It had been far too long since he’d had the chance to worship her as he wanted, far too long since he’d held her in his arms, and far _far_ too long since he’d been one with her. 

He brought his hand up, the rough calluses on his palm felt heavenly against her sensitive body. She felt her breath hitch as he cupped her breast in his hand, his thumb rolling over her nipple. Her body arched to his touch, eyes falling closed as he trailed lingering kisses over her chest. 

“Link” she moaned, her hand fisting in his hair. His lips found her nipple, his tongue trailing maddening circles around it. She tried to reach for his breeches, to rid him of the last layer separating them. Link reached for her hand, pressing her wrist against the wall while he continued to lather kisses over her breasts. She tried to pull her wrist free, becoming frustrated at her inability to touch him. She wanted to see him come undone, to watch as pleasure flooded through his veins like fire, to know that she had given him that euphoria. 

“Link” she sighed “you haven’t- let me-” 

“No” he cut her off, lifting his head to press against her neck, “let me” 

“But you haven’t-”

“I will” he assured her, his hand leaving her wrists to wrap around her body. The feel of her bare flesh pressed against his made his blood race. “Ladies first after all” a hungry grin curled over his lips and Zelda felt the air rush from her lungs. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her. 

Link trailed burning kisses over her neck, a hand moving to cup her breast. She wrapped her arms around his back, fingers folding over his shoulder blades as she sought out his lips with hers. He moaned softly into the kiss, pulling her against him. She could feel herself going light headed as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, his heart beat pounding against her. 

It was bliss. 

Zelda let herself lean back against the wood of his front door. A draft played around her ankles sending a shiver up her legs. The cold air felt sharp against her heated skin, like the edge of a blade trailing over her body. 

Link’s kisses got more insistent. His hands holding her greedily as he pressed her against the door. She could feel herself getting lost in the heat of him, the way his soft moans and gasps fanned over her lips and chin, the way he shook slightly as he clung to her, as if she would disappear if he let go for even a second. She loved him, with all of her soul she loved him. 

A sharp, cold, object dug into her side, shattering the moment. Zelda let out a small yelp as the doorknob hit her bare skin. Link pulled back immediately, concern glowing in his sky blue eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice breathless and quiet. Zelda felt her cheeks heat up in a blush, embarrassment flowing through her veins. She clung to him, her hands soothing circles over the scarred skin of his back.

“It’s nothing” she whispered, internally kicking herself for ruining the moment, “just the doorknob… I leant against it and I got a little shock. That’s all” 

Link was quiet for a second, a small smile hidden in the corner of his lips. His hands moved to hold her hips, his touch like fire as he walked them away from the door. She watched as his eyes flicked to the fireplace and the carpet in front of it, his smile growing wider. 

“How ‘bout we move this to somewhere a little more comfortable?” 

Zelda felt her smile grow to match his own. Excitement washing over her body. She bit her lip, nodding quickly before pressing a heated kiss against his neck. She could feel his groan under her lips, her heart thundering at the sound. 

She quickly released him, turning around to pick up the blanket that she had left on the floor. It was a little damp from the lakewater but at that moment Zelda couldn’t bring herself to care. She pushed past him, body brushing teasingly against his, as she made her way to the fireplace. With an elegant flick of her wrist she spread the blanket over the floor. Casting a teasing look over her shoulder at him, she fell to her knees, angling her body and laying out before him on the soft fabric. 

He gazed at her with a hunger that she’d rarely seen in him before. His bright blue eyes were blown and dark with lust as he raked his gaze over her body, admiring the way the firelight danced across her skin. Bright red light spilled over her, casting her in a burning glow, as she held her hand out towards him, beconning him closer. 

Link crossed the room in two quick strides, falling to his knees between her legs and folding himself over her. His hands traced over her skin, desperate to touch her like before, desperate to bring her back to the brink of pleasure.

Zelda stifled a gasp as lips latched onto her neck, biting on the soft flesh there. It would be difficult to hide in the morning, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel ashamed. _Let them all know!_ She thought, wrapping her fingers in his hair, _Let them know that I’m his._

Tugging his hair she pulled him up to her lips, capturing him in a heated kiss. He groaned softly, setting a fire in her veins, as she brushed his tongue with hers. She continued teasing him, her hand sliding down his chest to his waist. She was agonisingly close to where he wanted her, maddeningly close to driving him over the edge. 

“Wait” he gasped, pulling out of the kiss. “Wait wait let me… I just-” He pushed himself to standing, leaving her alone on the floor. She felt a shiver run through her at the rush of cool air. His footsteps echoed throughout the room and she propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. 

His hair was a mess, golden blonde strands drying in the heat of the fire, sticking up at all angles. He looked like he’d been hit by lightning! The deep crimson blush didn’t help the image much as his shoulders and neck had grown red as well. He was rooting around in the basket he’d taken to the pond, searching for something. She was about to ask what it was he was so keen to find when he stood. 

In his hand was a spare blanket. She watched as he tried to fold it into quarters, making a mess as he rushed. Finally he gave up on trying to make it neat, instead bundling it up into a ball. He came to kneel between her legs once more, the blanket held in one hand. He lowered himself over her, sliding the bundle under her head, a triumphant smile on his lips as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. Zelda’s heart pounded at the action, so sweet and caring. Resting against the makeshift pillow she brought her hands up to curl over his jaw, resting her forehead against his. 

“How chivalrous of you, Sir Link” She said, a sigh escaping her as he trailed his arms down her sides, his rough calluses gliding against silk. 

“Anything for you, your Majesty” He replied, brushing his lips against hers. His smile curling as she deepened the kiss. Zelda wrapped an arm around his back, her other hand playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. He lowered himself against her, holding back a whimper at the feel of her chest pressed flush against his. “I wanna do this properly” he whispered, lips trailing over her jaw. 

“You always do”

“Remember that time with the desk?”

“How could I forget?” Zelda let herself giggle, a breathy musical sound as his hands wrapped over her thighs. She pushed her head into the blanket, giving him better access to her neck. She felt his tongue, hot and wet, trail over the skin at her collar. His smirk pressing against her flesh. 

“That certainly weren’t proper” 

She tried to laugh, her giggles getting lost as a broken moan escaped her. He hitched her legs higher on his waist, opening her to him fully. She could feel him against her, hard to the point of vulgarity pressed against her thigh. She needed him, all of him, and he was still dressed! 

“I liked it” she whispered, bucking her hips up against him, trying to feel the friction between them. He groaned against her neck, rolling his hips to meet her. 

“Yeah” he breathed, getting lost in the movement of her hips against him “I did too”

Link tore himself from her neck, peppering kisses over her chest as he slid down her body. He could feel her grunt of frustration, the desperate tug on the back of his hair, her free hand shifting closer to his hips. He moved out of her reach, pressing light, lingering kisses over the muscles of her stomach. 

“Link please!” she groaned, tugging his hair sharply. He hissed slightly at the pain, his blood racing as she pulled again. “I need you, stop teasing” 

“I ain’t teasing” he sighed, hot breath fanning over her stomach. He began to kiss lower, hot open mouthed kisses lingering above where she needed him. “I meant what I said is all. Ladies first” He lifted his head to look at her, blue eyes almost indigo in the light from the fire. She watched as he licked his lips, his hands digging into her hips. _Please let me do this for you._

Throwing her head back against the blankets she felt him. His tongue pressed against her, her legs thrown over his shoulders. She tried to keep still, to let him have his way with her, but as he tipped his chin up, his tongue drawing maddening circles over her clit, she found it impossible to hold back. A litany of curses left her lips as she moved against him. She could feel his groan of pleasure, the knowledge that he was getting off on this just as much as she was sent a wave of heat over her body. 

Her body shook with each teasing lick he gave her. Her hands flew to his hair, keeping him close to her as she rocked against his mouth. High pitched moans filled the air as her drew his attention to her clit, begs and whines rushing from her lungs in a never ending chorus of _“Yes, yes, please don’t stop”_

She was getting close, her release building with every flick of his tongue. She could feel herself chasing it, prayers spilling from her lips and each one directed to him. 

Not for the first time, Link was glad he lived away from the village. He’d never be able to look anyone in the eye again if they could hear the two of them now. 

“Link ple-ease” she choked, a soft moan catching in her throat. “I need more… I need you” 

He dropped her legs from his shoulders, quickly pushing himself up to kiss her. She could taste herself on his tongue, the action making her blush. His hands moved to his breeches, unlacing the waistband and tugging them down just enough to free himself. 

Her hands left his hair, dragging down over his body, nails scratching softly against his skin. He inhaled sharply at the feeling, body arching to her touch. 

“Zelda” he gasped, hips rolling up into her touch as she took him in her hand. Her soft skin felt like heaven as she leisurely stoked him, revelling in the way he groaned against her lips. 

His hand wrapped around her thigh, hitching her leg over his hip as he thrust against her. A strangled cry left his lips as she ran her thumb over that sensitive spot. She trailed her lips over his jaw, moving him into position, her legs opening to receive him. 

Link caught her gaze with his, a hand gripping the blankets at her head. She watched as he licked his lips, a heaviness settling on her chest. He tilted his head slightly, the proximity making her dizzy as he silently begged. _Are you ready? Are you sure?_

She moved her free hand to settle over his shoulder, her blue eyes shimmering in the heat of the fire. “I love you” she whispered, a satisfied smile curling over her lips as he pressed himself forward, hips settling against hers. He breathed out a sigh as she wrapped her legs around him, ankles locking at the small of his back, keeping him close, encouraging him to move. 

His hand squeezed her thigh as he moved, rocking into her. She threw her head back against the scrunched up blanket, moving with him as he thrust. A low moan escaped her lips, her hands moving to his hips to hold him there. He peppered her neck and chest with kisses, breathing loving words into her skin. Her name, like a prayer, fell from his lips with each teasing movement of her hips.

Her hands trailed up his a back, urging him to go faster. 

She could feel him everywhere, every movement, every breath, setting her nerves on fire. Her nails dug into his back, her legs falling open as he picked up the pace. Her soft whimpers filled the air. She was close, so worked up from his teasings before, the pleasure building with each frenzied thrust. 

“Link” She cried, rolling her hips, chasing her release. She clung to him, each movement desperate. He rested his forehead against hers, captivated by her as she sighed and gasped and begged for her ecstasy. “I’m close” she whimpered, losing herself in the rhythm they created. Link groaned roughly, his hand leaving her thigh to slid under her knee. He pushed her leg back, keeping her knee in the crook of his elbow as he drove into her. 

The world seemed to disappear. Ordon, Faron, the entirety of Hyrule fading away till there was nothing except the two of them in the tree house. Wrapped up in each other by the fire, Zelda felt her orgasm take her. Link slowed his thrusts, easing her through it, drawing out the pleasure as she went breathless in his arms. He watched as the light burned in her eyes and she reached her peak. Pressing a loving kiss against her cheek he whispered “You’re so beautiful” before reaching his end as well. 

The two lay there for a moment, tangled together, basking in the heat of the fire. Link pulled out, moving to lay beside her. Zelda pulled at the blanket they they lay on, folding it over the two of them as she rested her head against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat was like music to her ears as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him.

She felt so safe, so protected. 

She wasn’t sure how long they lay there, it could have been hours, it could have been minutes. But, to her tired and satisfied mind, Time didn’t seem to have a meaning. She counted the beautiful _thump-thump-thump_ of his heart, hypnotized by the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. Zelda could feel herself falling asleep when his voice broke her out of her reverie. 

“What made you change your mind?” he asked, his own exhaustion clear in his voice.

“Pardon?”

“What made you change your mind? At the dock you had all kinda reasons, what changed?” He tilted his head to look at her, a sleepy half smile pulling at his lips. She could feel a blush wash over her cheeks and hopped that he would put it down to the heat of the fire. 

“You” she mumbled, burying her face in his collar, “I watched you walk away and… I couldn’t let you go to bed alone” 

She could practically feel his smile as he pressed a kiss to her hair, his arms wrapping around her tighter under the blanket they shared. 

<><><>

The sun was already rising as Link and Zelda made their way to Bo’s. The sky turned a rosy pink as the world around them began to wake. The birds sung their morning chorus, a sweet melody drifting through the still air. A brisk chill was carried on the breeze, the sting of the night’s cold air still sharp on the ground. Their quiet footsteps seemed to hang over the earth as they made their way down the path. 

Link had his arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her tucked against his side as they walked. She rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a lethargic sigh against his skin. Despite getting _some_ rest, the couple where both exhausted. The sun had a nasty habit of rising far too early in her opinion, especially when it limited the amount of time she could spend by her beloved’s side. 

Before Zelda could ruminate on her woes completely she found herself at the foot of Bo’s porch. The weather worn wood causing a spike of pain to stab at her heart. Beside her, Link let out a heavy sigh. 

“This is it then” he said, trying not to sound mournful. He slid out from beneath the blanket, wrapping it over her arms. A sweet look twinkled in his eye, almost as bright as the dawn light that now painted the ground in soft golds. His hands rested on her arms, his touch warm through the thick fabric of the blanket. He opened his mouth to speak but the words got lost on his tongue as he watched the way her hair turned golden in the morning light. 

Giving himself a beat, Link dropped his hands from her arms, letting them hang awkwardly by his sides. “This is where we part ways I guess. I’ll see you later… for swimming” 

Zelda felt herself nod, an ache settling over her stomach. He hadn’t even left her sight yet and she missed him. “I’ll see you later” she repeated, her words sounding dull in comparison to the light morning around them. She wished that she could just take his hand and run back to the treehouse. To the Gods with the ranch, swimming, and the mayor! The only thing she wanted was to cuddle up next to the man she loved, to spend the whole day wrapped in his arms watching as the sun sailed on her path through the sky. No care in the world. 

“I wish I could stay with you” she whispered, pulling the blanket higher around her shoulders. Link gave a rueful smile, leaning in close to press a light kiss against her cheek. 

“You heard the Mayor” He whispered “It’s improper for a lady to share a bed with a man who isn’t her husband” 

“Then marry me! And we’ll put this whole thing to rest” 

Link’s laugh was more musical than any birdsong. It floated through the air, sending her heart up to the clouds. She watched as his features lit up with joy, his arms wrapping around her to pull her close. He leaned in, resting his forehead against hers, his smile shining, her heart racing. 

“I love you Zelda, you know that? I really love you” He laughed, swooping in a stealing a kiss. She couldn’t help but giggle back her hands moving to cup his jaw, her thumb running over the early morning stubble that was beginning to show. 

“I love you too Link” she breathed, words getting lost between kisses. “I really love you” 

“Well that’s sweet” a new voice cut through the air. The couple jumped apart, their faces washed in identical blushes as they noticed Ilia standing by the door. She looked exhausted, her hair mussed up from sleep and deep purple bangs hanging under her eyes. “You realise what time it is though right?” 

Link lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck, trying and failing to look sheepish. Once again his words seemed to fail him, his eyes darted between the two women almost searching for the words to say. Eventually Ilia got tired of his silence, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. 

“You two really ain’t a subtle as you like to think you are you know that” She reprimanded, a smile hidden in the corner of her lips “If you wanted to stay at Link’s you coulda said so, your Majesty” 

Zelda felt her blush deepen, her eyes snapping to look at Link who had now appeared to have found something very interesting in the wood grain at his feet. 

“Ilia, it’s not-”

“It’s alright” the blonde woman said, dropping her annoyed facade. “You don’t have to explain anything. I already knew” Zelda felt a rush of relief, her shoulders dropping at the sight of her friend’s smile 

“Does the mayor know?” she asked tentatively, shifting her weight from side to side. Ilia shook her head, a lazy smile on her face as she stepped back to open the door. 

“He doesn’t, but he’ll know _something_ is going on if he sees the two of you out here” she warned, pointing between the knight and the queen. Both, thankfully, had the decency to look a little sheepish. Link shrugged, trying to hide the smile that was growing on his face. Ilia took another step back into the house, a teasing glint in her eye as she said “I’ll give you both a moment to say goodbye to each other” before disappearing behind the door once more. 

Zelda couldn’t help the giggle that escaped as Link drew her into a tight hug. His face buried in her neck as he pressed light kisses over her skin. “I’ll see you later” he whispered, squeezing her in his arms. 

“I’ll see you later” she sighed, reluctantly pulling herself out from his grip. She gave him one last lingering kiss, her ears catching on the sound of Ilia clearing her throat behind the door. “I will see you later” 

Link watched her go, slipping behind the old wood with one last beautiful smile. And then, with his heart feeling lighter than it had in months, he turned and headed back to his house. 

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> I said if people were interested I'd write a smutty sequel and well, people were interested! I had lots of fun writing this one, I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I might re-write the ending at some point it feels a little rushed, but all in all I'm proud of what I've done. 
> 
> Thanks for all your support, I hope you enjoyed it x


End file.
